Nekomata or Cheshire cat?
by Optimistic Cynicism
Summary: Naruto has an interesting conversation with a Nekomata, or is it a Cheshire cat...


Summary: Naruto has an interesting conversation with a Nekomata, or maybe it's a Cheshire Cat….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Alice in Wonderland.

0000000000000000000

**Nekomata**

A cat of yellow fur, striped with orange, a tail spilt into two, and glowing green eyes, with a large grin plastered on it's face, stared down at the clueless human from it's branch high in the tree that was it's perch. The shadows of the night's sky grew fast upon this world.

Below the tree stood a human male, one of blond hair and blue eyes wearing all orange clothing and a headband of sorts.

"You're a human," were the words of the cat.

"Yes," replied the human.

"You're a…. Cat?" the boy asked.

"Nekomata."

"Neko-wha'?"

"Mata, Nekomata."

The can grinned.

"A Nekomata, or a Cheshire cat?" the boy asked.

"Nekomata."

The cat's two tails swished.

"Nekomata, Forked Cat," the cat explained.

"Forked Cat?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My tail split," the cat replied with a grin.

"Split?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Right down the center."

"Huh?"

"From one to two."

"Yeah… but…."

"Meow."

"Huh?"

"I'm a cat, Meow."

"But you said…"

"I did."

"Then, how are you a cat?"

"I'm a Nekomata."

"Are Nekomata cats?"

"Yup."

"Then how do they talk?" the boy asked

"They can."

"But…"

"Humans are clueless to what they do not know of."

"So you're a Nekomata and a Cat?"

"Yup."

"Explain."

The cat continued to grin.

"A Nekomata is a Bakeneko, and Bakeneko are cats."

"Bakeneko?"

"Yup."

"Huh?"

"Nekomata."

"Cat?"

"Yup."

"How…. Vexing," the boy said, using the little intellect he actually had.

"How simple, actually."

"Huh?"

The cat closed it's eyes, it's grin never fading.

"Humans are apes, no?"

"No…."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"All humans are mammals, no?"

"Yeah…"

"Exactly," the cat grinned.

"Umm…"

"Yup."

"What do you mean?"

"All creatures are mad, no?"

"No?"

"Yes. We are all mad."

"How so?"

"You're mad, I'm mad, we're all mad."

"Huh?"

"We are all mad, simple, child," the cat said.

"Well, How do you know I'm mad?"

"You must be, " the cat answer, "or else, you would not be talking to a cat of two tails."

The boy nodded, the cat grinned.

"And how do you know you're mad?"

"Well, to begin with, a dog's not mad. You grant that?"

"Umm… I suppose so."

"Well then, you see a dog growls when it's angry, and wags its tail when it's pleased. Now I growl when I'm pleased, and wag my tails when I'm angry. Therefore I'm mad." The cat returned.

"An interesting creature you are, cat."

"Nekomata," the cat returned.

"Nekomata."

"Yup. Nekomata, is a cat, a cat is a mammal. A human is an ape, and ape is a mammal. So, if you think about it, a Nekomata and a human are one in the same… hehe…" The cat laughed.

"Huh?"

"Meow."

"What is a Nekomata, exactly?"

"A Nekomata is a cat. But a cat, different from those you know."

"Huh?"

"If I wished, " the cat, still grinning, stood on it's hind paws, "I could walk upright, as a human, or in a leap, I could take control of a human's corpse. I am a cat, yes, but a Nekomata."

"Nekomata," the boy said, with a grin to match the cat's.

"Yes. I am a cat, as a Jinchuuriki is Human. But slightly different. You are a Jinchuuriki, no?"

The boy nodded.

"See, you understand. Life forms are one in the same. A Jinchuuriki is human, human is ape, ape is mammal, mammal is an animal, as a Nekomata is a Bakeneko, Bakeneko is a cat, a Cat is a mammal, mammal is animal. See? The SAME."

The boy nodded again.

"I think."

"Good."

"Huh?"

"Bye, bye, Naruto," said the grinning two-tailed cat.

"How did ya know my name?" the boy asked.

The cat just grinned.

With that, the cat disappeared, first it's paws, then it's legs, it's body, it's ears, it's eyes, then it's nose and whiskers, then it's head. Soon, just the cat's grin and tails remained. The two tails waved, before disappearing simultaneously. Through the grin, which still remained, the cat uttered a single word and then disappeared.

That word was…

"Nekomata."

0000000000000000000

Che.

Well, hope ya' like reading this fic, if ya didn't, I really don't care.

And yes, the Nekomata was based off the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

---Risuko-hime


End file.
